


Lead Me Into Your Darkness

by Useless_girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Depeche Mode, Nine Inch Nails (Band), Placebo, Tool (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gahore, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: The idea of this story popped up in my mind during reading Neil Gaiman’s Fragile Things and I quickly had to write down some notes – well, after I looked up, it turned out that I already wrote the rough draft of the first six chapters and who knows how many more will come? :) This is my first try in this genre so please don’t be too hard on me… :P</p><p>Dedication: I dedicate the story for “The Clan” who gave me a brilliant story written by my beloved Bridgycat (Halo -> http://mesmer-sophie.gportal.hu/gindex.php?pg=33600041 ) and because of this and because I love all of them very much, I decided to make this little surprise for them! I hope they and my dear readers will like it as much as I did writing it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/303/5/2/take_me_into_your_darkness_by_useless_girl-d4egq5q.jpg)

 

**Lead Me into Your Darkness**

 

**Prologue**

 

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_   
_As others were; I have not seen_   
_As others saw; I could not bring_   
_My passions from a common spring._   
_From the same source I have not taken_   
_My sorrow; I could not awaken_   
_My heart to joy at the same tone;_   
_And all I loved, I loved alone._   
_Then- in my childhood, in the dawn_   
_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_   
_From every depth of good and ill_   
_The mystery which binds me still:_   
_From the torrent, or the fountain,_   
_From the red cliff of the mountain,_   
_From the sun that round me rolled_   
_In its autumn tint of gold,_   
_From the lightning in the sky_   
_As it passed me flying by,_   
_From the thunder and the storm,_   
_And the cloud that took the form_   
_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_   
_Of a demon in my view."_

(Edgar A. Poe: Alone)

 

The candle-lights were dancing in the half-lit room, shaping strange and eerie shadows on the brownish-red walls. The light night breeze that came from the Thames brought the smell of storm and fragrant flowers, moving the soft white curtains as if it was smoke. The light glistened on the Victorian furniture, giving a golden glow to the room where two men were kneeling on the red carpet before a beautifully carved enormous bed, their head bent, waiting patiently.

“Look up…” the echoing whisper came and they did so. “I’ve got distressing news…” the calm, but somehow concerned voice from the darkness went on.

“Unfortunately, we couldn’t stop it…” the shorter man said on a quiet and slightly shaking tone.

“Though you should have been more careful…”

“Yes… It was my fault! I beg for your forgiveness!” the other man nearly laid down on the floor in his submission, waiting for his punishment – but it did not come.

“Rise up! I know you…” the whispering continued and the men could hear a sad sigh that seemed to caress the taller man’s face for a moment, making him shiver. “Our secret is threatened. You cannot let anyone get near to discover it through the case!”

“Yes, as you wish… We will protect the Queen” the two men said in union and crawled closer when a pale hand formed and reached out from the darkness that surrounded the bed and the cool fingers stroked along the sweaty faces.

 

 

 **Chapter 1**  
  
 **London, the late 1880s**  
  
The smell was already stifling as the red-haired tall and slightly overweighed detective crouched with a handkerchief in front of his face. “The victim is a woman around her late thirties…” he said “her chest is torn open, a broken wrist – signs of struggle on her skin” he carefully took the dead woman’s pale wrist in his glove-covered hand to look at it from closer. “Scratches around her wrist – probably the murderer held her down forcefully… Blue marks on her hips and thighs – some of them are older than the time of her death, which is likely to have happened circa 22 hours ago…”  
  
“How do you know this?” a calm but still eager voice asked from behind him.  
  
“Well, my young partner, haven’t you listened during your training?” he looked behind him but did not stand up just adjusted his glasses “The rigor mortis is about to commence… See? It gets harder to move her limbs around – or… at least the ones the corpse still has…” he murmured and turned back to the victim “Did anyone see her heart?”  
  
“No, sir. Although we found her liver, a part of her lungs and some pieces of meat in the bathroom – and plenty of blood” another policeman said and waved towards the door next to the bed.  
  
“Let me see…” he said and walked to the open door which had a bloody and blurred palm-print on it. The room looked like the painting of a mad artist: the white marble was splattered with blood all over and in a pool of blood the missing pieces of the woman were shattered around on the floor. “So here did the murderer kill and tear her apart, hmm… But then why did he carry her back to the bed?” he murmured under his red mustache.   
  
“Maybe it was a part of a ritual?”  
  
“What?” the detective turned around and looked at the shorter curly blonde man with a little book and a pen in his hand “Did you write down everything I said yet, Mr. Gore?”  
  
“Yes, sir, every word. And I asked the thing about the ritual, because the rest of the victim is kinda displayed like the ones I’ve read about in the latest studies…”  
  
“Show me!” the detective said and followed his partner back into the other room. There he pointed at the way her limbs were adjusted and the detective crouched again “Give me some light here!” he asked and Gore quickly fetched a lamp from the side-table “You may be right, after all, Mr. Gore… See this? It looks like some magical circle or something under the bed, am I right?”  
  
“Yes, I think so, sir.”  
  
“A sexual ritual?”  
  
“I don’t know, sir. What makes you think that?” Gore frowned and stood up with his boss.  
  
“There are signs of sexual intercourse on the victim, if you take a closer look.”  
  
“Was she raped?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so. Her labia was swollen and I saw signs of sperm, too, but no sign of forceful entry or rape” he adjusted his glasses and watched Gore lean closer to check what he was talking about.  
  
“With other words she seemed to enjoy it…” Gore said as he looked up from the stained sheet.  
  
“I bet that’s a mixture of seed and her own fluids.”  
  
“So maybe she knew the murderer and slept with him before he killed her?”  
  
“Or he killed her during the heat of the act – yes, it’s possible. We have seen such crime scenes before” the detective shrugged and put his hat on his head and fetched his pipe from his pocket “But we have to wait what the doctor says back in the morgue. Come, Mr. Gore, I heard that we still have to talk with the imposing hotel’s manager. He said he has some information for us…”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Fletcher, I’m coming” he quickly put away his notes and hurried after him on the long corridor.  
  
\---  
  
“So, gentlemen, how can I help you?” the elegantly dressed dark-haired man asked opposite them after he waited for the waiter to put their drinks on the table – two glasses of water for the policemen and a whiskey for the third one – and left them alone.  
  
“Mr. Gahan, my partner Mr. Gore and I are investigating a homicide that happened two days ago at the Hotel Metropole. Perhaps you’ve heard about it…”  
  
“Yes. They say it’s a nice new luxury hotel” Mr. Gahan nodded and sipped from his whiskey calmly.  
  
“So you’ve never been there?”  
  
“No, sadly I wasn’t lucky enough to do so” he shook his head a bit with a tiny smile.  
  
“Well... it is strange then…”  
  
“What, detective Fletcher?” the brunette man asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We have a witness, who said to us that she saw you enter the victim’s room on the third floor…”  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mr. Fletcher…” Mr. Gahan said still calmly and Mr. Gore could have sworn that he even looked a little bored. “Perhaps your witness confused me with someone else, who looked like me” he shrugged “It happened before.”  
  
Mr. Gore frowned and narrowed his green eyes. Looking at the other man he doubted that. He had a presence – to be honest, a strange presence – that affected his surroundings. As the blonde man glimpsed around, he could see that most of the women have noticed Mr. Gahan in the restaurant and some men eyed him as well, probably because they saw an opponent in him. And Gore had to confess that he felt that something, too, every time the mysterious man set his dark eyes on him. He was always good at observing people and things and knew that there are such kind of men and women who are like Mr. Gahan. The center of attention if they want – but he was sure they could hide whenever they wanted. “The victim’s name was Lady Jennifer Sklias, the wife of Lord Harris, a politician from the House of Lords.”   
  
“I guess you’ve heard of him, haven’t you?” Mr. Fletcher asked.  
  
“I read about him in the papers, yes” Mr. Gahan nodded.  
  
“So you didn’t know his wife?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
  
Mr. Gore watched him closely and didn’t miss as Mr. Gahan’s pupils narrowed in the moment he mentioned the victim’s name. He was lying. The blonde policeman looked at his partner, who took the hint and cleared his throat.  
  
“Alright then, Mr. Gahan. Thank you for your time. That’s all we wanted to ask right now, but I’d advise you not to leave town for a while.”  
  
“Am I a suspect?” he forced a half-smile on his handsome face.  
  
“You are our only clue in solving this crime, and I guess you want to clear yourself in the given situation. Correct?”  
  
“Yes, of course…”  
  
“Then I advice you to stay in London for a while” Mr. Fletcher smiled at him from behind his glasses, but it was rather an uneasy smile than a reassuring one. “Here is my card. If something comes into your mind, please call my office.”  
  
“By all means, detective Fletcher…” he looked up at them and watched as they walked out of the restaurant, crushing the little card in his fist.  
  
“He’s lying…” Mr. Gore said quietly when they were already standing on the street, waiting for a carriage.  
  
“Yes, I know” Mr. Fletcher answered “Let’s go back to the Lord and ask around a bit more…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Martin couldn’t sleep. His head was full with the case. Something disturbed him in Mr. Gahan. The lean man’s figure didn’t want to leave him in peace and Martin could feel that well-known feeling awaken in him: the feeling he often felt when they were investigating an interesting and complicated case. He could feel it in his guts that this was the situation with this homicide as well. There was something here… a bigger secret than just a ritual murder. He could already feel that the connections they will discover in this case will lead them into something dark and deep. There was a bigger picture here and he wanted to know every detail. He wanted to see clear. His supervisors sometimes warned him not to get involved too much in the investigated murders, because they knew Martin. He was a good man, who did his job the best he could, but sometimes – for the taste of his supervisors – he followed his instincts too much. He was like this since his childhood. He always defended himself that a detective or an investigator has to have a certain kind of instinct to reveal the hidden truth behind the actions of the murderer or to help find the way when the evidences could not help as much as expected. And now the blonde curly man felt that certain instinct kick in as he was standing in the window, watching the thin traffic on the street. He had to go. He didn’t know where, he just had to go.  
  
The streets were damp from the fog that still swirled around the lampposts like smog. It looked eerie but Martin had no fear. He knew the streets well and he had his revolver with him in case things got ugly. He wandered aimlessly and found himself in the elite districts. He was about to turn back when he spotted a figure that looked somehow familiar to him. Then he realized that it was Mr. Gahan in a less ostentatious dark outfit than the time they’ve met and interrogated him, but he still looked elegant. He didn’t get into any carriages just walked quickly on the street and Martin started to follow him without thinking. It was as if his legs had their own will and he just didn’t think. His partner, Mr. Fletcher came into his mind for a moment, thinking that he would not like Martin’s private action that can endanger the investigation, but in the next moment he forgot this concern and just followed the other man like a shadow.  
  
Soon they entered a less safe and clean district filled with suspicious people doing their probably not too legal businesses, but Martin didn’t let it disturb him right now, he tried not to lose the taller man’s figure on the dark streets. Finally they arrived in front of a building that looked like a club, but Martin knew that upstairs it was a brothel. Every policeman knew the bad reputation of this place, but he slid through the door pulling his hat into his eye. The music got louder as he followed Mr. Gahan into the saloon. The dark-haired man sat down to a small round table that seemed to be reserved for him and was close to the stage and a waitress appeared there nearly immediately.  
  
As the curly man looked around from a darker corner he saw quite many people enjoying themselves with looking at the performance on stage or drinking and chatting. The longer he looked at the woman on stage, the stranger he found her then after a while he realized that it was a man singing there in women’s dress, make up and a wig. After this realization he looked around again and now he knew what kind of place this was. The gender roles have switched to express the real inner-self hiding under the prison of flesh. He had to press his lips together and tried not to grimace and think deeper in it what can go on upstairs in the private rooms. His strict Catholic upbringing has always rejected such sinful practices. His father – a devoted serviceman – often took the whole family to Church and had discussions with his wife and three children about religion and the one true God that looks over them and shows the way how to live a proper and virtuous life. It ran through Martin’s head that he’d probably kill him for being at such a place even if it was only because of work, but he tried to look at this as a test in his believes and own strength.  
  
The performer on stage has finished his show and the Madame announced the next man on a deep voice. A quite tall boyish-looking young man stepped on the stage, kissed the Madame with a smile – for the crowd’s greatest amusement – and sat down to the piano in his black custom-made suit and hat that had several colorful feathers on it. The light glimpsed on the countless thin necklaces, earrings and the glamorous make up he had on. A confident but somehow still humble smile appeared on the quite feminine white face when the audience cheered after this man called Adam Lambert greeted them. It seemed that he’s quite an act here and Martin saw that Mr. Gahan smiled and clapped too on the performer’s jokes. Then the light of the candles glimpsed on his black nails as he put his fingers on the piano keys and started to sing. Martin felt himself surprised from the clear and unique voice that came from between the rosy full lips. It was like some kind of magic that affected every single person in the room – including him. He had to warn himself not to stare just at the stage, but watch the brunette man as well.  
  
Song came after song and Martin found himself tapping the rhythm on the floor several times, but he tried to stay calm and objective as he was taught. After the show has ended and the young man disappeared behind the curtains he was on the move again, because Mr. Gahan stood up and headed upstairs. Now Martin was even more curious where he was going so he followed him from a safe distance, passing kissing and giggling little pairs. From the corner he saw that the other man walked along a shady red and gold corridor and turned to the left at its end. As the blonde man passed the doors, he could hear sounds of pleasure from behind them, so he knew he was at the brothel part of the building. Soon he reached the other corner and took a glimpse. Luckily there was only one door there with the number 101. This will make his spying easier, because no one will discover him in this separated little corridor. First he pressed his ear against the door but heard just some low murmuring and a cocky giggle. He very carefully opened the door and peeped into the room that seemed to be rather a smaller richly decorated suite, because he couldn’t see anyone on the couches or in the armchairs. He hesitated for a moment then decided to enter. He detected a door left ajar on his right and suspected that Mr. Gahan was there with someone judging by the sounds of kissing and soft moaning.  
  
As he tiptoed to the door of the bedroom he saw two men from the side – Gahan was sitting on the bed, and that performer Lambert straddling him with an evil grin. Martin felt shocked and froze.  
  
“So, baby, how did you like my performance?” he dug into the older man’s hair.  
  
“You were great, as always, although I was very grateful when it finally ended…” he murmured back as he stroked along the already naked upper-body, covered just by the countless necklaces, and pinched the hard pink nipples.  
  
“Uhm… and why?” Adam managed to moan and couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his groin to Dave’s.  
  
“Because I became so hard just from looking at you. I barely could stop myself from dragging you behind the curtains and fuck you senseless…” he growled on a low tone and moaned when he felt the big hand reach under his trousers to grab his rapidly hardening cock.  
  
“You dirty boy! Why didn’t you do it?!” Adam chuckled as his fingers with shiny rings on started to slide up and down on the nice long shaft.  
  
“I still can fuck you like that, my little bitch…” he sent a very dangerous glimpse at the other man and grabbed his nearly black tufts which were still full with glitters.  
  
“Please do so then!” Adam moaned from the slight pain as Dave forced him to offer his long neck and Gahan licked along the freckled and flushed skin.  
  
“I will, you greedy bitch!” he growled and Adam soon found himself on his back, Dave dragging down his trousers and underwear. He got rid of his own clothes as well and forced the other man to suck on his hard erection, and it seemed that his lover had nothing against it. He was sucking it with closed eyes, shivering from the grip Dave had in his dark hair.  
  
Martin stood there feeling sick and disgusted. He wanted to flee from the room but he couldn’t move an inch just stare wide-eyed, his mouth covered with one hand. He tried to convince himself that he was just too shocked to command himself to leave, but he couldn’t understand the emotional storm that started to rage inside him as he watched Dave push Adam on his tummy and lift his hips to spit into his palm and start rubbing the wetness around the performer’s waiting hole. Adam’s lustful moans and urging demands made Martin shiver and he felt his own member come alive in his trousers. He tried to fight his arousal, but he felt too weak and soon felt his hardness press against the fabric. He felt sick from himself and didn’t understand a thing. This should freak him out completely with disgust, but his own body betrayed him, because he felt relief when Dave finally pushed roughly into the other moaning man… The sight of the hard cock disappear between the round butt cheeks, the lustful moans begging for more, the sounds as Dave’s balls hit against the other body, the deep growls he made and the way he leant forward to kiss, lick and bite the freckled skin filled Martin with desire. When Dave spanked the nice butt and reached forward to jerk off Adam, Martin had to stifle a loud moan because without noticing it his own hand grabbed himself through the trousers. This barely ran through his head and he already heard and saw Adam cum all over Dave’s hand and the sheet, followed by the other man’s loud groan as his hips jerked and reached his own climax too. The ecstasy on the handsome face mesmerized Martin and suddenly he felt terrified by himself. He had to get out of here! Now! And not caring with his raging erection he did so, leaving this sinful place behind.  
  
“Well…” Adam panted after Dave slid out of him and they collapsed on the bed “what do you think? Did he enjoy our little show?”  
  
“Oh I’m sure about that…” he chuckled darkly, his eyes burning in an eerie light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Some loud knocking woke him up. First he didn’t even know where he was or how did he end up in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his face to come to his senses then he looked down just to see his trousers open, some telltale dry patches on his underwear.  
  
“Shit…” Martin cursed as the happenings of last night came into his mind. He got home very late after he fled that horrible place and in his frustrated state of mind he had to touch himself to ease the burning tension in his groin. After that he fell asleep within seconds. The impatient knocking repeated and he quickly stood up and adjusted his clothes. “I’m coming, I’m coming…” he grunted then grimaced from the choice of his words.  
  
“Mr. Gore, we have to hurry” Mr. Fletcher said without any greeting.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Another homicide we have to investigate. Grab your jacket and let’s go.”  
  
“Alright, just a moment” he said then after collecting his things they were already on their way to the scene.  
  
As they got closer in the police carriage, a bad feeling started to creep up on Martin’s throat. The streets seemed unpleasantly familiar to him and when they turned around the last corner he already knew where they were headed. They stopped in front of the brothel.  
  
He quickly followed his boss upstairs and felt a lump in his throat when they entered Room 101. He suddenly felt sick as he heard a policeman’s report to Mr. Fletcher saying that the body was discovered around 6 am. They entered the room and the lifeless and bloody body of Mr. Lambert was lying on the bed in the same position as Lady Jennifer a few days ago.  
  
“Holy cow…” Martin whispered.  
  
“It seems that we have a serial killer. It looks like the same ritual, don’t you think, Mr. Gore?” Mr. Fletcher stepped closer to the victim and lifted his foot a bit from the wet sound under his shoe – the red carpet was soaked with blood.  
  
“Yes…” Martin breathed wide-eyed.  
  
“But it seems our murderer became more violent… or he was in a hurry this time…” the detective said “It’s a mess this time and the bathroom is clean. He killed and ripped him apart here on the bed, it seems…”  
  
“The heart?” Martin forced calmness on his voice as he took the usual notes.  
  
“Missing. Sexual intercourse confirmed – judging by the sperm traces around his anus” he grimaced “No sign of rape. God, these sick bastards…” he added as he looked at the smeared make up and the glassy grayish eyes staring into nothing. “You can take him to the morgue” Mr. Fletcher waved for two men waiting by the wall. They stepped forward and put the body on a stretcher, covering it with a sheet.  
  
The red-haired man investigated the bed for other clues and Martin saw him bend forward for something under a pillow.  
  
“What is it, Mr. Fletcher?”  
  
“A black onyx ring, if I’m not mistaken” he took a closer look then gave it to the other man “I don’t think that it was the victim’s, because he had rings on all ten fingers and its diameter looks smaller than his fingers. Hopefully it’s the killers’ ring. That’d help in our investigation. Does it look familiar to you, Mr. Gore?”  
  
Martin was just staring at the ring in his hand. Yes, he recognized it too well! He saw it on Mr. Gahan last night when he smacked and jerked off Mr. Lambert… “Uhm… no, I don’t think so…” he heard himself say and didn’t know why he suddenly felt the urge to lie to his boss. It was evidence that Gahan was here last night. He was their only suspect now in both cases. Maybe Martin was too ashamed from the whole scene he had witnessed and just wanted to forget it completely? That would be very unprofessional…  
  
“Excuse me, Mr. Fletcher, a young boy on the corridor says that he wants to talk to you about the murder” they heard a policeman’s voice.  
  
“Sure, we are coming” he nodded and waved to Mart to follow him. “Mr. Fletcher. I investigate the case. This is my partner Mr. Gore” he introduced themselves to the skinny dark-skinned Hindu boy wearing just some see-through ornate red shirt and matching light trousers. It was clear that he worked here as who knows what, although Martin had some ideas. “What can we do for you?”  
  
“It is about the kill. I see dark man go to Mr. Lambert’s room late night” he fixed his gaze on the taller investigator.  
  
“Good. When did this happen?”  
  
“Not long after show end in saloon.”  
  
“How did the man look like?”  
  
“Pretty. Big nose, dark eyes, tall, like animal. Predator.”  
  
“Predator?”  
  
“Flames, passion in eyes. Anger, desire.”  
  
“Did you see any weapons by him?”  
  
“No. He skinny but looked strong.”  
  
“Was he alone?”  
  
The boy seemed confused for a moment looking from Andrew to Martin then back. “No. He followed” he pointed at the blonde man.  
  
‘Fuck!’ Martin thought but remained silent.  
  
“You mean my colleague? Are you sure? Isn’t it possible that you saw a similar man?” Mr. Fletcher frowned, glimpsing at Martin.  
  
“No, it was Mr. Gore. Sneaking after him like fox.”  
  
“I see. And?”  
  
“Blonde comes out after few minutes, rushing like mad man.”  
  
“And the other?”  
  
“Not know. Had to go to my room. Business arrived.”  
  
“Thank you. Here’s the address of the police station. If something else comes into your mind, please tell us” he gave him a card.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Can you tell me what was this all about, Mr. Gore?!” Andrew grabbed Martin by his elbow and pulled him back to the dead artist’s room.  
  
“Alright, I was here last night.”  
  
“What the hell?!” Andrew started to turn red with anger.  
  
“I was just following Mr. Gahan, because I had a strange feeling.”  
  
“And you tell me this just now?! Are you nuts?! They can connect you to this crime now!”  
  
“But I did nothing! I just followed him to gather more information! When I left they both were very much alive!” he tried to defend himself, already feeling the sweat roll down on his back.  
  
“Then why did you run?! What did you see?”  
  
“Well…” he looked aside as some pictures flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
“Your explanation will be better damned good, because as things are right now it can sound as if you fled when Gahan killed Lambert…”  
  
“No, he did not kill him. He fucked him. That’s why I ran off. I did not wish to watch that disgusting act” he looked up with a stern expression “I don’t know what happened after that but they were still alive when I left” he repeated.  
  
“That man is strange…”  
  
“Yes, he is. But we have no evidence that he ended the life of the victims.”  
  
“We will catch him sooner or later” Andy nodded “But I have to take you off the case.”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“Because you’ve got involved despite my clear orders. You cannot endanger the case with following the suspect! Go home, Martin and rest for a few days.”  
  
“But I can’t…”  
  
“Stop right there! You should be grateful that you can come through just with this after our witness’ statement.”  
  
“Alright…” he sighed with a frown.  
  
“I’ll tell you if something new comes up, and I must warn you that I don’t want to see you anywhere near Mr. Gahan. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Fletcher.”


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**Illustration:

<http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/310/d/4/lead_me_into_your_darkness_1_by_useless_girl-d4f9c2b.jpg>

**Chapter 4**  
  
Later at home Martin was staring at the black onyx ring on the shiny surface of his mahogany table as he sipped from his bourbon. He realized that he was still holding it firmly in his palm just after he was on his way home. Since then he was thinking about Mr. Gahan and what he saw last night. Until now he was sure that the brunette man wasn’t their murderer but the evidences against him made Martin unsure. What if he is the one they are looking for? Was he this daring? Wasn’t he afraid that letting himself seen with the victims could easily end him up in jail? Or was he tricked? By a foe maybe? Martin did not know much about him. The records on the police station had not much information about this noble man. His file was suspiciously thin. Did he have connections there too? Someone who smoothes his things? Or was he really just a regular member of the higher ranks? There were too many possibilities.  
  
The few things Martin found out during his private investigation were that Gahan came from a respected upper-class family. His parents had died a long time ago and his older sister followed them a few years ago during a fire that took her and her husband’s life. The tragedy was mentioned in The London Gazette, as well, because it was suspected it wasn’t just a simple fire case. Even so there were no further articles or police records about it. Other than this the papers informed Martin just about how he donated different art museums and organizations from the enormous wealth he had inherited. There were no scandals or anything that could endanger his position. Was he really this clean or was he living two lives?  
  
Too many questions for his tired brain that tortured Martin with some hot pictures of the last night and he caught himself fantasizing about him. He knew he had to do something to put his mind to rest, so he drank one more glass of bourbon and grabbed the ring as he headed out.  
  
From the files he knew where Gahan lived and soon he looked up at the imposing house in the heart of London. He was standing at the same spot he had seen him last night stepping out on the street. He heard music and laughter from the first floor and somehow his anger boiled from this. He knew it wasn’t right to come here but he wanted answers. He didn’t know why he needed them so desperately, why he wanted to see clear about this mysterious man, but he felt the urge that led him to the door and made him knock. A young maid opened the door after a minute and asked who he was.  
  
“I’m here to talk to Mr. Gahan. Can you go and call him here?”  
  
“I don’t know Mr. Gore, if you’re not invited to the party I cannot let you in, I’m sorry” she said shyly.  
  
“I’m from the police. It’s urgent.”  
  
“Uhm… alright then. Please, wait here” she waved him to the hall.  
  
Martin felt angry, nervous and curious at the same time as he looked around the richly decorated hallway.  
  
“Mr. Gore…” he heard the now familiar baritone and the dark figure of the brunette man took shape from the shadows “what gives me the pleasure to see you here?”  
  
Martin’s jaw tensed as he turned to the host and looked into the darkly shining eyes. “I think this belongs to you” he showed him the ring.  
  
“Oh, my ring. How nice of you to return it…” he reached out but Martin closed his fingers around the object.  
  
“I’m not here because of this. It’s evidence in our investigation. We found it on the bloody bed of your lover, Mr. Lambert. I presume you’ve heard about his death…”  
  
“Yes… well, it’s very unfortunate” he answered on a colder tone and his whole composure seemed harder for a moment. “Then why are you here?” his tone got softer again as he asked and looked deeply into the curly man’s eyes.  
  
Martin felt like drowning. Now he understood what that Hindu boy was talking about when he said “predator” on Gahan. He felt that the taller man could eat him up with those darkly shining eyes that seemed to look right through him. Suddenly he felt at a loss and swallowed hard. “For answers…” he whispered.  
  
“Then… we shall give you your answers…” he whispered back and a disturbing smile crept onto his handsome face. “Follow me…” he added and turned his back on him.  
  
All of his senses screamed danger, but his curiosity took over and before he realized his traitor legs have already entered a dining room where several people were sitting around a long table eating dinner and drinking. The strangest thing for Martin was that the conversations didn’t stop for a moment, but he could feel his eyes on him time after time. Mr. Gahan pointed at a free seat and waved for a maid to fill Martin’s glass with the finest kind of spiced wine he had ever tasted. Although Gahan promised him answers, he did not sit next to Martin and the other guests did not speak to him either, but strangely Martin felt okay with it. He observed them. It was clear that they all were from the upper-class, judging by the suits and dresses they had on or the expensive cigar a man with thick mustache enjoyed while leaning to Gahan at the other side of the table, whispering about something. At first sight they seemed to be a bunch of elite people used to each others’ present, but as he continued his observation, he noticed that there was a strange harmony between them that Martin couldn’t explain. All the small touches and gestures among the men and the few women told him that they knew each other deeper than other similar circles in the British society.  
  
\---  
  
“Did you get your answers?” he heard a whisper in his ear after dinner was finished and Martin drank a few more glasses from the delicious wine. He looked up at Mr. Gahan confused, because he didn’t understand the question. He barely talked to anyone during his stay. “Alright, I see you’re not finished yet… and I think you are ready for more.”  
  
“What…”  
  
“Just come with me” he straightened up and headed for a nearby door.  
  
This time without hesitation the blonde man followed him through spacious rooms until they reached their destination. Martin looked around with surprise. Just a few candles lit the room where half a dozen of people were enjoying themselves on couches or on the floor – drinking, eating fruits and touching each other. Martin felt dizzy from the sight and the strong wine, but he entered the room and looked at the far end of it where a long dark-haired man was sitting between big pillows. His strangely shining eyes were emphasized with eyeliner. He was half-naked, wearing just some leather-trousers as he was sitting there cross-legged, murmuring on a strange language Martin didn’t understand but the rhythm of it soothed his mind. He seemed to be in some kind of a trance although he was well aware of his surroundings as he fanned the smoke of herbs that filled the room, making the short man even dizzier. A soft touch on his shoulder made him stop staring at the strange man and follow Dave to a comfortable couch.  
  
“He’s Maynard… a very-very old friend of mine.”  
  
“Is he… a shaman?” Martin asked dreamily, remembering the old books he had once read in the loneliness of his grandfather’s library when he was a child.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What… is he… doing?” he asked quietly, feeling his head get even heavier.  
  
“Wakening our senses… No, don’t ask, just take a deep breath, look around you and watch…” he whispered into Martin’s ear, making him shiver as he obeyed.  
  
More and more clothes ended on the floor, some soft moans filled the stuffy room and Martin wasn’t ashamed now to watch as two women started to kiss and caress each other on a couch. He felt as if he entered another, unfamiliar world but still that strange feeling of being home had returned as he watched the pretty brunette suck on the blonde’s breast then slide her mouth between the long thighs, making the other moan with lust. A short and slim man with longer hair was undressed by a taller one and Mart could see the sharp little teeth as the boy took the pretty man’s cock in his mouth. While fucking the mouth of his adorer those big goblin-like greenish eyes stared at Martin, showing the sharp teeth in a sultry little smile. The chanting of that shaman seemed to daze the curly man even more and suddenly he heard the beating of drums from somewhere. It was beating in rhythm with his own heart, taking him even farther from reality.  
  
“Let yourself go… become one with the rhythm and forget about everything else…” he heard Dave’s whispers in his ear and he had to softly moan and close his eyes as he felt those long fingers slide on his bulge between his legs. It was like a vision or a dream as he let Dave rub him through his trousers then he realized that he was doing the same thing to him. His fingertips were burning from the feel of the raging hardness under them. Before he knew he was moaning louder as he felt the air and those bony fingers around his throbbing erection when finally David freed him. Martin saw the approving glint in the now black eyes as he looked down at the thick cock. They exchanged a lustful glimpse and finally Martin could taste the sweet full lips of this mysterious man. The long tongue penetrated his mouth and moved around passionately, making Martin moan into the deep and exciting kiss. He turned to Dave and didn’t really realize that soft and fragile hands pulled down his jacket and white shirt, caressing his naked back, side and thighs.   
  
When Dave let his now swollen lips go, Martin had the chance to glimpse around and see that some more people have entered the room. A short-haired wide and muscular man with black eyes and a long straight nose looked thirstily at a woman who moaned something like “Fuck me harder, Trent” and the stunning amount of bulging muscles started to dance under his skin faster as he obeyed to the demand. Soon Martin had no other choice than focus on Dave again, because the desirable man started to suck and bite Martin’s small nipples while his hand returned to his hardness. He looked down right into the dangerously glistening dark eyes and it seemed that the unspoken wish was understood. Martin threw his head back and moaned loudly when his fantasy of feeling those sensitive lips around his shaft came true. Where were his father’s strict rules now?! He couldn’t remember any of them, because the pleasure he felt wiped out everything else from his mind. His temple was throbbing as he moved his hips back and forth, letting his tip touch the back of Dave’s throat, making him crazy with the dance of his muscles around his hardness. He wanted to scream but just groaned and held the brown hair firmly between his fingers.  
  
Before he could come, those amazing lips slid off him and David got rid of the rest of his clothes by the help of two beautiful women. He kissed them one by one, letting them play with his long hard cock for a while then he gently sent one to Martin before he led the other to an armchair, facing Martin, making her bend over. He slid into her velvet heaven from behind with a satisfied moan, watching the blonde curly man. Martin’s eyes got even cloudier as the woman in front of him sat on his wet shaft, showing him her back and coating him with her hot juices. He put his arms around her and squeezed her nice bosoms while she propped herself on his knees, circling her wide hips with short joyful moans. This was getting too much for Martin. He felt the burning gaze of Gahan on him as he was enjoying the soft parts of this gorgeous woman, he felt the pressure building at the base of his spine, the smell of sex and magical herbs made him dizzy, and the lustful moans and groans around the room made him shiver.  
  
He leant to the side a bit to be able to take a peek from behind the woman who was enjoying his hard cock deep inside of her. He saw as Dave made his girl come hard, smiling down at her and stroking along her sweaty back before sliding out of her. He still managed to hold himself back and Martin had to swallow hard from the sight of his glistening cock. His host crawled to the centre of the room where that long-haired short man just finished off that young boy, coming hard in him.  
  
“Brian…” Martin heard Dave’s whisper and the sharp little teeth flashed again as he pulled David into a greedy kiss. Martin saw that the big muscular man from earlier knelt behind Dave and started to lick and bite his back, caressing his throat and chest from behind. Even from there he could see the goose bumps appear on the sweaty skin. Brian’s hand slid down on the wet cock while he was still biting and sucking on Dave’s mouth, who pressed his ass against Trent’s erection, signaling what he wanted. This made Martin even more excited and he squeezed the woman’s breasts harder. She moaned in the exactly same moment as Dave when the big man’s wet fingers slid into him from behind. Mart saw them from the side and knew it was a show for him as Dave went on all fours, sucking on Brian’s already awakened cock while Trent was rimming and finger-fucking him from behind.   
  
And there it was, the picture Martin saw in his head before: David impaled on a hard cock, enjoying it with loud moans… As he watched him with his cloudy eyes, getting lost in the pleasures of the three men, Martin squeezed the woman’s hips, pulling her harder down on his shaft. David’s pleasure triggered his approaching climax as well and as he saw that beautiful man writhe in passion, taking the bites and scratches and thrusts with joyful moans, their eyes met again and Martin cried out from the sudden pleasure as he saw the dark-haired man cum. He himself moved his hips roughly upwards a few more times and filled the groaning woman with his sticky load.  
  
If he thought it was over, he was wrong. He was still barely conscious when hands pulled him on the floor, laying him down on the soft pillows. Hands gave him more from the red wine and he felt them caress his shivering skin. The chanting had stopped, but the sounds of drums were still beating in his ear. He managed to take a glimpse and see Maynard having fun with a woman and a man by the wall, but the picture disappeared as he buried his head between full bosoms and felt hot tongues licking his sensitive cock clean. The woman with the gorgeous tits made him suck on her hard nipples then she gave a kiss to him and returned the favor. This way he had the opportunity to look down at his body and see men and women pamper and excite him. Soft bites and licks and sucking followed each other and it was like in a dream. He didn’t see clearly, just blurred figures surrounding him, making him want more. He felt a cock rub against his lips and he eagerly took it into his mouth. He didn’t know who it was, he didn’t care anymore just sucked as if his life depended on it. His hands dug into hair, scratched skin, grabbed flesh as he was lying on his back and he moaned on the cock in his mouth as he felt his legs lifted up and a wet long tongue lick around his hole. There was no doubt in his mind anymore: he wanted it. He wanted to be fucked like David was a few minutes ago! He wanted to feel what he felt, he wanted to become one with that dangerous man. He felt a shiver run down his spine and his cock stirred and hardened even more as he felt long fingers probe into him. He had no power to look up to see who was doing this to him, but he didn’t mind just welcomed the little pain and the bigger pleasure with a loud moan, squeezing that someone’s cock harder. From the moan he realized it was that kinky short man called Brian with those big shiny eyes. He let the thought pass and went on with the sucking, moving his hips against the curved fingers in his ass. This felt much better than he would have ever thought!  
  
“More… More! Give me more!” he breathed, his whole body writhing on the big red pillows and it seemed this was the magical word. The bites and licks have stopped and Brian’s cock and the long fingers slid out of his mouth and butt, too. This way he was able to look up from the hot energy that washed over his body and see David crawl closer and between his legs, the wetness shining on his rock-hard beautiful cock. Every inch looked so mouthwatering that without thinking Martin started to move his hips like a cheap whore. He wanted nothing else than to feel all of it inside him. “Please…” he swallowed hard, feeling like going mad if he needed to wait one more second.  
  
A gentle smile crossed Dave’s face then he positioned himself to his entrance and started to slide deeper and deeper into the curly man, who cried out in surprise. He felt no pain anymore just sheer pleasure as inch by inch that gorgeous man disappeared in the depths of his shaking body. He realized that the bites and caresses have returned, heightening his pleasures and senses even more. He threw his head back into the pillow and saw that Brian was already fucking another guy, but in that moment he felt Dave lick along his neck and kiss him passionately, thrusting hard into him. Martin groaned into his mouth wide-eyed and heard a soft chuckle from the man over him. He felt never experienced pleasure as his tip rubbed against a magical spot Martin didn’t know he had. And the sensation repeated again and again, as David knelt back up and tortured that point deep inside of him. The long fingers were caressing his shaking legs and Martin totally lost connection with reality.  
  
He saw just hot and blurry pictures from that point on: rough pounding into him, David’s growls, his shining black eyes mesmerizing him, the building enormous orgasm, naked and sweaty bodies writhe around him in pleasure, sperm and blood from a heart smeared on his lips and body, painful bites, licking and little cuts on his chest and arms, a firm hand on his aching cock and then Dave’s eyes again as Martin begged for him to fuck him rougher until he screamed his name and came like never before…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
The bright sunshine that lit the spacious bedroom he was in hurt his light-green eyes and the pain shot up on his neck from a harsh-red bite mark, making his head ache. He was just lying there on a huge bed and he didn’t know where he was. He jumped a little as suddenly he felt a warm hand slide across his stomach and as he looked to the side, he saw the naked Gahan lying on his side, watching him with calmly glistening eyes and a little smile.  
  
“Good morning, Martin…” he said on a sleepy deep tone. To Martin it nearly sounded like purring.  
  
“What the fuck?!” he cried out and jumped out of bed just to realize that he was naked too. And as he stared at the other man turning on his back between the creased linen, he started to remember what’d happened. “You gave me something!”  
  
“Yes, the truth about yourself” David said calmly.  
  
“No, you drugged me and forced me to do things I would not have done otherwise!” Martin cried at him.  
  
“You’re wrong” he answered as he sat up on the bed “You did everything from your own will. We just showed you the way to leave behind all the shackles your upbringing and yourself put on you. There’s nothing wrong about it.”  
  
“The hell not! I’m not a faggot! You tainted me, you bastard!”  
  
David sighed and got up stark naked and saw the confusion on the blonde man’s face as he quickly looked away from the taller man’s groin.   
  
“No, don’t come any nearer!” he warned David as he walked closer to the retreating man.  
  
“You want proof?!” he snarled at Martin with anger as he pressed him against the door and forced his lips on the curly man’s trembling lips.  
  
“Get the fuck off of me!!!” he broke the kiss and punched David in the stomach to free himself, but the other man didn’t move just exhaled with a little painful moan as his body arched forward from the hit and grabbed Martin’s wrists, pinning them to the door next to the curly head, pressing his body against the other naked man.  
  
“I won’t let you go until you admit…”  
  
“What?” he swallowed hard and tried to break free, feeling the other man’s heartbeat on his own chest and the heat that came from the fragrant skin started to make him dizzy.  
  
“That you enjoyed it…” he breathed against Martin’s lips and looked into the blonde man’s eyes from close. “That… you need it…” he went on, pushing his thigh between Mart’s legs to gently rub against him, seeing him getting weaker and weaker with every touch. “That… you need me…” he whispered and pressed his lips against Mart’s again.  
  
The blonde man had to close his eyes for a moment as he felt their awakening cocks rub together, but in the next moment he violently bit down on this insane man’s bottom lip, drawing blood and causing a throaty moan from his captor. “NO!” he broke free and he grabbed one of Dave’s wrists with unexpected force just to twist it behind his back. Martin got behind Dave’s back and pushed the brunette man forward until he ended on the bed, his face pressed against the sheet. Martin didn’t think, because suddenly hot excitement filled every cell of his body seeing this dangerous man lying like this in front of him and hearing his excited deep groan. In the next moment – without any preparation – he rammed his aching wet cock into him, still holding Dave’s hand against his own back with a firm grip. A shiver ran down Martin’s spine as he heard the painful and lustful loud cry escape the panting man. And Martin just loved the rough way he started moving in and out of him, he loved the tight hotness around his aching erection… The feeling of having control over this handsome devil made him feel light-headed as he moved his hips roughly in a quick pace, digging his nails into Dave’s wrist and firm round ass as he pulled him on his thick shaft even more.  
  
“Fuck yessss!!!!” David cried out loud, enjoying the violent pounding in him, arching his back to let Martin slide deeper into him. He just writhed, cursed and demanded more, grabbing his own cock after Martin let his hand go to grab David’s hips with both hands, digging his nails into his flushed flesh until he exploded into the hot throbbing tightness with a series of quick rough thrusts and a loud groan as he felt the dance of Dave’s inner-muscles around him. The other man’s last yell sounded like a wounded animal’s and was still echoing in Martin’s ears as he slid out of him and dropped on his back panting wildly.  
  
“The heart…” Martin said on a cold and tired tone after they could breathe again.  
  
“What?” David asked as he propped his upper-body on his forearms, still lying on his stomach.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about. The heart you made me drink from and squeezed the blood on my body from it in the heat of the act…” he turned his tense face toward the other man. “So… when will you begin?”  
  
“What?” David looked at him confused.  
  
“Killing me – what else?” Martin snorted. “You do that with your lovers, don’t you? I’ve seen what you’re capable of…” he sat up, staring in front of him.  
  
“You’re wrong. I’m not the killer” he said, rolling on his back with a sigh.  
  
“Why would I believe you? All the evidences say that you are” he protested looking at him.  
  
“They may say that, but you don’t know a thing” he looked into Martin’s eyes.  
  
“Then tell me why shouldn’t I get dressed and arrest you right now after I collect one more evidence?”  
  
“Firstly, because there’s no evidence anymore…”  
  
“I’ll find it if someone threw it out.”  
  
“I’m talking about eating it…” he shrugged, lightly chuckling on Mart’s shocked face” Take it easy, it was just a pig’s heart. So, secondly cuz you were drunk, having hallucinations and I don’t think your boss knows about you being here, fucking the suspect with all your might…” he said on a low tone and even purred for a moment” And thirdly…” he went on whispering “I loved Jennifer and Adam…”  
  
Martin just stared at him and managed to take a glimpse of the pain and sorrow behind David’s mask before he got up and walked to a table to light up a cigar, the warm sunbeams glistening on his naked wet body. The curly man just watched as the smoke drifted upwards in the sunlight and soon smelled it, too. His eyes slid down on the naked back and bottom of the silent Dave, who didn’t turn around, but he could see from the tensing of his back that he told him the truth. Martin knew that probably he’ll really miss his lovers and felt sorry because of their death. Putting aside his own angry and confused feelings he remained in silence too. It was the heavy silence of grief and when David turned around with slightly red eyes to look at him, he already knew that he wasn’t the one who did those horrible things to the victims.  
  
“Someone set me up… and wants to see me in jail, but I don’t know exactly why…”  
  
“Do you have enemies?”  
  
David chuckled bitterly and took a drag from his cigar, puffing smoke-rings in the air before answering. “What did you see last night?”  
  
“An orgy.”  
  
“No… I didn’t mean that. What did you see between my friends that were here?”  
  
Martin stayed in silence for a few long moments then sighed and frowned. “Solidarity.”  
  
“Right. We are like a big family, we stick together. And sadly such a big family has its enemies.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you tell this to the police?”  
  
Dave shook his head with a little smile and walked to the window to bath his naked skin in the sunlight. “Let’s just say that we deal with our foes in our own way.”  
  
“So… it’s like a sect after all…”  
  
“No!” he turned to look at the other man sitting on the bed “A family” he stated on a strange tone. Dave’s voice was determined, his love and loyalty towards this so-called family was clear in it, but there was something else: a warning to take his words serious. It was a general warning to everyone who tried to harm the members of this family. Somehow Martin knew that David would kill for the safety of these people and this sent a shiver down his spine – and strangely it felt so natural to him.   
  
Martin nodded and looked away. His feelings were stirred up and confused as he stood up to collect his clothes and dress.  
  
“Already leaving? I though you have more questions for me” he heard from behind his back, but Martin didn’t turn around.  
  
“I… I need some time on my own” Martin answered shortly and buttoned up his white shirt.  
  
“Sure…” the dark-haired man nodded still in the other side of the room, enjoying his cigar.  
  
“But you have to know that sleeping with me won’t change a thing!” Gore turned around when he was ready to look seriously at Gahan.  
  
“Sure it won’t…” he said watching the curly man walk out and a doubtful little smile played around his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
The shadows were swirling around him and he couldn’t move. Something was approaching as he tried to flee like a mouse when danger is coming its way. After a few seconds – which felt like an eternity – two silvery spots appeared and he had to think for a moment what they were. Eyes. Silver eyes with the flames of Hell burning in them. He thought it must be a joke but no, the big black shadow with the glowing eyes kept on coming nearer and nearer, its cold energies taking his breath away. As he was still standing there motionless he heard the hoarse growling and saw the features of the entity evolve from the black smog. He wanted to laugh hysterically, because now he knew how appropriate his metaphor was about the mouse. This creature was surely coming from Hell in the form of an enormous black cat with flame-like dark fur and a creepy grin-like snarl. It remembered him on that strange cat from that book he had read a while ago from Lewis Carroll with the little human girl lost in a strange world. He couldn’t recall its title now, because fear wiped everything out of his mind when the animal-shaped creature got ready to jump on him and tear him into pieces. The worst thing in this was that he couldn’t move a muscle to prevent this and his green eyes watched hypnotized as the cat jumped into the air with a slow and elegant move, flying nearer and nearer to him with the sharp claws. And then he was falling backwards from the impact.  
  
Martin woke up in cold sweat, panting hard. His mind was heavy from the nightmare he just had and he could still see the sharp teeth, but strangely the ringing growling transformed into some purring-like sound. He had no idea what this dream was about, but it made him uneasy. Too many mysteries have come along his way in the last couple of days and he couldn’t see clearly. He had to put some distance between this case and him. Maybe that will clear up some things and Mr. Fletcher asked him to stay away anyway, so he got up and quickly washed himself. After packing together clothes for a few days he was already on his way to the countryside.  
  
Longfield was the village where his family had a house and where his mother moved back after lung trouble took his father away a few years ago. She lived there with Martin’s older sister and her family and when he walked up to the house and his nieces greeted him with a cheerful hug, he knew he made the right decision to come here. After he listened to his mother and sister nagging him about when he wants to finally settle down on the side of a pretty wife, he took a walk to the hill behind their house. There was an old tree he used to climb up as a kid and he found his beloved spot between the lower thick branches. Sitting there with his pipe he watched the sunset lost in his thoughts. It was very peaceful and innocent after the filthy buzz of the big city. He took a deep breath from the clear air and closed his eyes.  
  
Only his thoughts could not leave him alone. When his mother and sister were talking about him settling down, the uncomfortable thought of that mysterious man in bed ran through his mind for a second, even if he wanted to keep him away from his mind. He was dangerous. He was like a virus that infected his thoughts and slowly spread in him like a disease. He felt uneasy because of this, but blamed it on the murders and that he couldn’t see how Gahan was connected to them. Even so he knew that his mother and sister would have freaked out if he told them that he had a sexual encounter with another man. He’s always been the black sheep in their family with the decisions he usually made, but he didn’t mind. He felt a constant distance between him and his relatives since his childhood, even if he loved them dearly.  
  
Besides this he was thinking about the strange assembly from the other day. If he wanted to listen to his instincts that have been helping to him through the years at the police, he would have said that they were not ordinary people. He felt something strange about them. He’d read about energies and all kinds of supernatural stories. He always found them interesting and entertaining, but until now he thought they were just fairy tales. But what if not everything was fiction? They say that every legend has a root… Is it possible? He shook his head and puffed white smoke into the wind that was getting stronger, brining along dark-grey clouds and the smell of rain. He soon decided that it was time to head home. After dinner he will dig out his old books from which he hid under a loose board behind his bed and refresh his knowledge about the creatures appearing in those tales.  
  
\---  
  
He barely slept anything and when his heavy eyelids closed near dawn, he had dreams of vampires, fairies, goblins and other creepy creatures. Still while reading his books, searching for “evidences”, he sometimes shook his head and couldn’t believe that he was really considering this option. Gahan as a supernatural being? For real? His rational brain wanted to reject the idea, but he tried to stay open-minded. He liked riddles and he wanted to chipper out this mystery around the dark-haired man. He didn’t know why, he just had to see clearly.  
  
He spent the next couple of days in the town’s library, checking every possible book he could think of and taking notes. Because of the gloomy weather outside and the soft candle light he sometimes found himself in swirling dreams, his mind still trying to figure out what David might be. Once while reading Goethe’s Faust he dreamt about Hell, suffering souls, fires, heat and demons flying over his head, making him dizzy and frightened as their leather-wings touched him. Then he saw a familiar figure evolve from the orange flames in the distance, flying on the very same wings that were freaking him out. As the figure came closer, it took the shape of a male demon and just under him on the rocky soil a big black cat evolved from the burning flames, too, moving in sync with the flying being. Martin’s head was reeling in the dream as he recognized Gahan in the creature’s distorted features and it seemed that he and his cat – because Martin knew in his dream that the cat-spirit belonged to David – tried to attack him. Martin dropped on the hot ground, waiting for the impact, but it never came and as he carefully looked behind him, he saw the male and the cat chasing away those creatures that tried to eat him alive. Then in the moment the dream became blurry and different colors started to swirl in front of Martin’s eyes, the frightening male figure turned around and his glowing eyes found Martin’s gaze.  
  
In that moment the blonde man’s forehead knocked on the open book.  
  
“Ouch…” he rubbed his head looking around and after realizing that he was still in the library he started to remember the dream. “You must be kidding me…” he mumbled and started searching for a book in the pile next to him. When he found it, he quickly opened it and started reading about demonic figures and his eyes widened more and more as his inner voice started whispering to him.  
  
\---  
  
“I need to talk to your master” he said and marched into the house next to the surprised maid, who tried to stop him in vain.  
  
“You can go, Angela” he heard David’s familiar velvety baritone and he couldn’t do anything against it: his heart leapt when he looked up on the stairs and saw him on top in his simple white shirt and black trousers. The maid nodded and hurried towards the kitchen while Martin pulled himself together and hurried up on the stairs, stopping in front of him slightly flushed. “I knew you’d come back” Dave said.  
  
“We have to talk” he said and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“Is it about the investigation again? I thought you shouldn’t be here” he said and waved with his hand, indicating to follow him to a room where they could be alone.  
  
“I don’t care about the investigation or Fletcher now. I have some questions about what you are.”  
  
“What I am?” Dave raised a brow and turned to pour some strong scotch for them. Walking calmly back to Martin who was already sitting on a richly decorated sofa he offered a glad to him. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Don’t play the fool. I’ve read about your kind and saw you and your cat in my dreams. It’s your cat, isn’t it? The one with black flame-like fur and silver eyes?” he asked and downed the strong drink with one sip, keeping his eye on David.  
  
Gahan slightly frowned stirring his drink in his glass and he just examined the blond man for a long minute. “Yes, the cat is a part of my other nature. You are right. I’m a demon.”  
  
“No… that can’t be!” he jumped up, suddenly remembering all his father’s teachings about how demons bring damnation to humans. “You tainted my soul!” he exclaimed without thinking.  
  
“Calm down, Martin. I suspect you’ve got a strong Christian upbringing. That’s mainly crap. I won’t drag your soul to Hell and torture you. The Church bent a lot of things in the Bible to blind and control humans. Most of them are not true. But you know that leading a flock of blinded sheep is easier, don’t you? And some people need to be led by their nose, because they are not ready for the truth. Are you, Martin?” he added his question quietly, his eyes shining with a strange light as he was sitting on the sofa’s other end, legs crossed, holding his glass in his hand.  
  
“The truth?” he asked unsure.  
  
“Yes, the truth about the human world and yourself.”  
  
“What do you mean about me?”  
  
Dave softly snickered and shook his head a little “I thought you already realized it. You are one of us, Martin.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“You are a demon, too, Mr. Gore…” he said and stood up, his shadow falling on the shorter man’s slim figure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recommended song** :  _Emily Browning – Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_  
  


 **Chapter 7**  
  
He was left alone in the spacious room as the sun was setting slowly behind the houses, bathing the furniture in purple and red colors. David had to go and talk to someone and it gave Martin some time to digest his revelation. He didn’t want to believe it. It all sounded so crazy to him, but still there was that damned doubt whispering into his ear. He needed answers and proof that David wasn’t some crazy lunatic, who was just messing with his head.  
  
“Explain” he whispered with a cold look when his host has returned into the half-lit silent room.  
  
“A long time ago my Clan got the task to come to Earth and keep the fragile balance in the human world that was endangered by religions and blind faith that was a gift from above as well. And before you would ask, no, we are not at war with angels. We keep ourselves to the rules that were set thousands of years ago, stopping those who want to break them. In a nutshell, we don’t want war or take over the world, we just want to live in peace, keep the balance and spread our teachings that surround humans in books and poetry and innovations. Some humans are able to recognize these. But this is much more complex than you could understand right now and we’ll have time later to talk about this. The most important thing is that there are sleeping demons that were already born on Earth. Some stay in that dormant state and live a human life – some of them relying on their instincts more – and are not ready to be awakened. But in their next life maybe they will be ready to know about their true nature. It all serves the growing of their souls with living through experiences.”  
  
“So it’s like a learning process for the soul?”  
  
“Yes, exactly. With every lifetime it gains more and more, takes a step closer to perfection. So as you can see, we are not bloodthirsty creatures in the Catholic meaning. We have our enemies, like witches and other creatures that try to judge over us. We fight them when they attack us.”  
  
“And what made you think that I’m one of you?”  
  
“Martin…” he said and a dreamy smile slowly spread on his face “Have you ever heard the expression soul mates?”  
  
“Yes, I guess.”  
  
“Good. There’s a reason it’s called like that. You see, our souls sometimes get split down there and the pieces born in different individuals. And when these pieces meet, they recognize each other. I felt that way when I first met you. I felt your soul resonate with mine. Haven’t you felt it?” he looked at the confused blond man for a long moment then went on “These pieces are drawn to each other when they meet in a life time – which they sometimes doesn’t do for centuries. One can have more soul mates, it depends on how many pieces the soul was split. When you are close to such a soul mate, you often feel like being at home. You feel good and sometimes you don’t have to talk at all to understand each other. Soul mates can come in different forms. Friends, relatives or lovers. It depends on how much experience did the soul gather in its previous lives. During that night you visited me and let yourself go for the first time it became clear to me that our role will be lovers in this life time. You’ve felt it too, don’t you?”  
  
“I… I don’t know” Martin mumbled and suddenly felt at a loss as he watched Dave come closer.  
  
“Nah, don’t say that. Don’t you feel it when I touch you?” he whispered gently stroking along Martin’s slightly flushed face and smiled seeing him close his eyes and shudder. “Don’t you feel your soul cry out for mine… don’t you feel the warmth that spreads inside you when I’m close to you?” he whispered into his ear. “The first time you’ve set your eyes on me, I seemed familiar to you, haven’t I? You felt that you knew me from somewhere and felt my energies, right?”  
  
“Yes… it was burning me… like now” he whispered back, feeling as if thousands of needles were warmly prodding his skin.  
  
“Exactly. You’ve met me before on another plane in your dreams… in our kind’s collective conscious.”  
  
“Collective what?” he opened his eyes and looked at David with a dreamy face, not really minding his closeness anymore.  
  
“Collective conscious. It’s a plane that’s for our kind to communicate even from great distances” he shrugged “That way we can keep track of the others and help each other, for example through séances.”  
  
“I think I get it…” he said as some things clicked into place in his mind. “I can feel your power…” he mumbled from the nice and somehow exciting feeling. In the dying sun’s light he thought he saw a dark and gold glow around Dave’s body, swirling warmly and flowing onto his skin. It was like a cloud or a warm blanket of energy that surrounded both of them now, calling for him. He could hear it in his mind. It was as if a veil was ripped off his eyes and he understood himself better now. “So… me being a… demon was the cause that I’ve been always an outsider? Mostly observing the world from a distance? Feeling not really part of it?”  
  
“Yes. You couldn’t find your place. Not really. I know…” Dave said on a low tone as he watched the burning red sunbeams paint Martin’s face, glistening in his eyes “there’s always been a thin glass wall between them and you. They could never really understand you or make you feel at home. You were constantly searching for something you couldn’t name… Just like me…”  
  
“Yes…” Martin breathed, letting Dave hold his face between his hands. The magic of the moment carried him away and he felt a lump in his throat.  
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you, Martin… You know what you are to me, don’t you?” he whispered on his lips then looked deep into the glowing green irises.  
  
“Your male pair…” he said quietly without thinking and these three words seemed to lighten up Dave’s face. It was obvious that the dark-haired man was relieved, because Martin seemed to finally understand what he was trying to explain to him.  
  
“Yes, you are…” he breathed then softly kissed the other man’s trembling lips and it felt like magic for Martin, as if a wall crumbled down deep inside of him, flooding his soul with long forgotten emotions, making his head spin and let a wonderful warmness spread in his heart. He arrived home.  
  
\---  
  
A few days have passed since Martin talked to David and they’ve spent a hot and passionate night together. The blond man still couldn’t process all the information David shared with him. He felt like drifting away from reality and finding himself in a strangely familiar land, not wanting to come back at all. And somehow he didn’t find it repelling anymore that he got this close to another man. All the voices calmed down and he found inner peace when he was near David. He didn’t see him threateningly mysterious like before, now he understood him more, although there were still a lot of things he had to learn about him and their world. Yes, their world. In some moments his rational brain tried to protest about this whole situation, but he tended to care less and less.   
  
Suddenly in his dream he sensed something and he opened his eyes and looked up lying in bed. David was standing there watching him in his dark clothes.  
  
“Get dressed and come with me” his unexpected visitor said quickly and Martin sensed some excitement behind his words.  
  
“What happened? Where are we going?” he asked sleepily, holding his head for a moment from the strong drinks he had before going to bed.  
  
“I want you to meet someone special and very important. So get yourself together, please” he said quickly lighting a lamp and throwing some nicer clothes on Martin’s bed.  
  
Within a few minutes he was ready and presentable, sitting next to Dave in an elegant carriage. His head cleared up from the cold night air. His mate seemed quite tense and didn’t say a word until they’ve arrived back to Dave’s place. When they entered the house Martin felt it immediately that it was buzzing, although he didn’t really see many people around. It was more about energies. As he concentrated the way David had taught him he saw that the taller man’s dark energies were swirling so-to-say excited around him as they quickly headed upstairs and along some corridors. Martin nearly forgot how big this house was.  
  
“Just go with your instincts, Martin…” he whispered stopping in front of a door.  
  
“Why are you saying this?” he asked, but got no answer since David opened the door and hurried into the rather dark room, which was lit only by a few candles. Martin followed a little bit unsure.   
  
The power was huge even for his newly awakened senses and his muscles stiffened when he felt it swirl around him, as if its owner wanted to size him up. That corner of the room which he faced was too dark for him to see who was there, but he noticed that short long-haired man, Brian move closer from the wall and carry a candelabra to the table which Martin couldn’t see before thanks to the shadows. As the other male put down the light-source on the shiny tabletop, it illuminated a pair of green eyes glowing from a heart-shaped beautiful face, framed by soft locks of brown hair.  
  
“My queen, I present you Mr. Martin Gore…” Dave said quietly and both he and Brian sank on one knee in front of the sitting figure and her enormous power that flew around them like a warm swirling river.  
  
The beautiful woman stood up and instinctively Martin fell on his knees too, staring up into the enigmatic emerald eyes, completely forgetting to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recommended song** :  _Puscifer – Green Valley_

  
**Chapter 8**

“Martin…” she said on a soft and deep tone, making him shiver as she stroked along his face “I’m glad you felt ready for the awakening. It was high time. My beloved David have missed you” she said walking around the kneeling man in her elegant white corset and nightgown, a tiny smile played around her full lips when she saw him close his eyes from her touches and warm energy.   
  
Martin recalled what David had told him about female demons, although somehow he instinctively knew how to act around her. He remembered his lover’s soft whispers in the dark room. It was clear that he adored female demons, like all males. The reason for this was because there were more males and because females could provide them babies to pass down their teachings. Those old pagan religions came into the curly man’s mind where the mother figure was in the centre of attention and admiration, where females were the cradle of life. Now he understood it more feeling the queen’s intoxicating presence, calling forth his own powers. He found her breathtakingly beautiful and not just in the physical sense. A yet unknown deep respect flooded his senses towards her that he couldn’t explain, but didn’t want either. It just felt right. Like when a lost piece of a puzzle finds the place it fits in perfectly. They didn’t have to tell him, he already knew that she was their leading female, the one who held their clan or family together. It was crystal clear from her enormous power and the way the other two males and their energies acted around her.  
  
“Thank you, my lady” he said hoarsely. He knew that he was still a stranger until she said he could stay.  
  
“I know what your heart desires, Martin” she said on a calm tone “You want to belong. You are already one of us, but my word decides who will belong to our family. You want to belong to our clan, don’t you? To seek shelter, love and safety.”  
  
“Yes, my lady” Martin whispered and nodded.  
  
“Very well. I expect honesty from everyone around here. And I would know anyway if you hid something from me. But… your heart is pure and curious; your mind is open to new things. This is why it was easy for David to persuade you about your true nature, wasn’t it?”  
  
“I guess so, my lady.”  
  
“Yes, it was” she sent a warm look and a smile to the dark-haired man “My sweet impulsive, David…” she said lost in thoughts for a moment then turned back to the curly man. “I will welcome you in our family with one condition.”  
  
“And what would that be, my lady?”  
  
“You have to help us find out who tries to blame the murders on David. If you manage to solve the case, you will pass my test and truly become one of us after an initiation.”  
  
“What kind of initiation if I may ask, my lady?”  
  
A smile slowly spread on her face “Let that be a surprise, dear Martin. Will you accept my condition?”  
  
Martin looked up at this beautiful woman for a long moment and examined his feelings. He had no doubt. “Yes, my lady.”  
  
“Very well then. You can stay here with us. I want you to observe everyone you might meet here. I completely trust David and Brian. I know well that they would not do such horrible things. Their souls are pure and honest, I can see it with my powers. But we suspect that there is a snake lurking in the grass, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“I understand. You want me to find a possible traitor.”  
  
“Correct. Even the possibility makes me utterly sad, but I cannot take any risks. David is dear to my heart and I don’t want to lose him. Or anyone else from our family. But if there is a traitor, I want you to bring him or her in front of me so I can punish them the way I may see fit.”  
  
“As you wish, my lady.”  
  
“Good boy. Now you can leave. I need to deal with other issues.”  
  
Martin nodded “I understood. And thank you for seeing me.”  
  
She just nodded and sat back to her desk next to the big mahogany bed, reaching for a bottle of spiced wine. Martin stood up and saw that the other two men did the same, but only Dave turned around and walked towards him with a small smile on his lips. They walked out of the room and after the door closed, he faced Martin and took his face between his hands, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. The blonde man still felt dizzy and this move surprised him, but he felt that his lover was happy.  
  
“I know you’ll be able to solve this, Martin. And when you do, you’ll be fully a part of our clan and we will awaken all of your powers. You’ll be able to feel us completely and you’ll fully understand what it means to be my pair.”  
  
Martin just looked into his darkly shining wet eyes and nodded with happiness and a little fear in his heart. But it was just the fear of the unknown future. Now he had a task to focus on and solve the riddle that’s been bugging his mind since he saw the first victim.  
  
\---  
  
In the next few days he had to go to the police station to do some paper work since his boss, Mr. Fletcher took him off this murder case. Now that he had a task from the queen, he tried to stay low and do whatever his supervisor gave him so that he could get off early and go back to the house. It turned out that it wasn’t really just David’s house, although it was on his name. It was more like the “nest” of his demon family. Although Martin didn’t know if the leading female, named Celestia as Dave told him, lived there with the others, but Martin saw her a few times walking along the corridors. It became clear to him that although she was very powerful, all the males around her had the task to protect her from any harm – let it be physical or supernatural.  
  
In his free time he was careful with his visits, making in sure that no one followed or saw him, because he didn’t want to put David in further danger while the investigation was still going on. Martin spent most of his time in the house, watching the others from the background when there were some events or just came to visit. Sometimes he talked with them, too, then took notes in a little book that he carried around with him wherever he went.  
  
“What are they?” he asked sipping from that delicious spiced wine that guy Maynard made for the queen and the other members of the family. He was standing next to Brian by a window, eyeing a certain type of people in the crowd. Strange men and women that seemed to serve the gathered demons, who didn’t waste too much attention on them.  
  
“Vampires” he shrugged and took a sip from his wine, his now greenish-grey eyes glowing calmly.  
  
“For real?” Martin frowned.  
  
“What did you expect? That only demons exist from the fairy tales? No, my naïve friend, there are a lot more for you to learn about our world. But yes, real vampires, though they are not entirely like in the silly books you might have read.”  
  
“What’s the difference and why are they here?”  
  
“They are mostly humans, but their second nature allows them to feed on blood or energies. They are more like snacks to us. Their blood is like an energy boost for demons. Makes us heal quicker, for example.”  
  
“But how did they become vampires?”  
  
“Restless evil souls. Those can nestle into the fresh corpses and cling to them, bringing the body back. Others inherited it through a dirty bloodline, or witches manipulated them. There are different kinds. Usually they cling to sleeping demons like you used to be and suck their enormous energies away, until the demon side of the human fades away. Fucking bastards…” he growled “But they are fun to toy with. Especially when a demon feeds them on his or her blood. That way the vampire gets tied to the demon. Our blood is highly addictive to them. Filthy minions…”  
  
“Isn’t it dangerous to have them around?” Martin watched a lean man with blank dark eyes stare up at David from next the couch his demon lover was sitting on talking with the man called Jonathan, both enjoying some expensive cigars.  
  
“They wouldn’t dare to betray us, especially if one has tasted demon blood. After that the vampire needs to have it again time after time.”  
  
“What happens when he doesn’t get it?” the blond man asked sill keeping his eyes on that vampire with a prominent nose.  
  
“They get weaker and hungrier and fade away with time. Human blood wouldn’t satisfy their thirst” he shrugged again. “So… how’s the investigating going?” he asked with a small smile in the corner of his lips and flashed his sharp little teeth at Martin, slightly pushing him with his hips.  
  
The curly man cleared his throat and slightly flushed as he answered “Still gathering information.”  
  
“Oh, you are so cute. You don’t have to blush, Mr. Gore. You’ve already sucked my cock the first night you came here, so I thought we were past this” Brian chuckled dirtily “Perhaps we should repeat that some time. I know David wouldn’t mind it” he said and pinched Martin’s butt, snickering even more on his confused face. “You know, sex by us is a way to get to know the other better. Haven’t your lover told you this yet?” he winked playfully. “And I know him very… well, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Great, Mr. Molko” he cleared his throat again.  
  
“Oh come on, Martin… your shyness just turns me on more” he teased grinning and grabbed him through the trousers. “I know you are curious about me… I saw you watching me when you thought I wouldn’t notice…” he whispered into his ear, surrounding him with his power and feeling the growing excitement inside Martin and under his palm too, as he kept on massaging him in the shady corner they were standing in. When he bit into the blond man’s neck and heard his throaty moan, he knew he had won. Like always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
Martin’s back thudded against the wall and hungry lips were pressed against his mouth as this little devil was savoring his taste and an eager tongue penetrated his mouth, battling with his. He couldn’t stop a moan and he shivered as he felt the small hand on his crotch. Brian knew very well how to turn him on. His dizzying cloud of energy was creeping under his skin, making him rock-hard within a minute. He felt him fiddling with his buttons and soon felt a sharp bite on his chest. He felt so excited as the other man started sucking and biting on his small hard nipple, his other hand twisting and pinching the other!  
  
“Oh god…” Martin breathed with closed eyes, desire filling his mind and body.  
  
“Your god has abandoned this world a long time ago… “Brian whispered while freeing Martin’s thick throbbing shaft, purring from the size of it and squeezing it hard, making his partner shiver and moan again. “But you can worship me instead…” he chuckled and turned around with Martin, pushing him down on his knees, opening his own trousers to rub his tip against the smooth cheeks while he pressed his own back against the wall.  
  
Martin felt himself like in a trance as he grabbed Brian’s thighs and hungrily took his sensitive tip between his lips, circling his tongue around it. The demon growled from the depths of his throat and looked down at him with a dirty smirk. He pushed his cock deeper into Martin’s mouth, grabbing the curly hair to keep his head in place. His partner moaned and gasped for air as he started sucking on the hard cock between his lips, looking up when he deep-throated it.  
  
“You little greedy bitch… “Brian grinned and kept on mouth-fucking Martin, who dragged down the black trousers from the narrow hips, starting to play with the other man’s balls, squeezing and sucking on them. After a few minutes Brian shook his dark hair out of his face, moaning low then he fisted his hand in Martin’s hair and pulled him up for a bruising kiss before backing him to a table and turning him around. He dragged down Martin’s vest and white shirt, to reveal the soft white skin he was so hungry for. Sliding his hand along his spite for a moment he growled then pushed him down on the table by Martin’s shoulder, forcing him to lay his face on the table and bend forward. Brian kicked his partner’s legs open and reached under him to squeeze his balls from behind, making the curly man cry out in pleasure and excitement.  
  
After the first insecurity Martin became hungry for this little monster behind him. Brian was right, he’s been watching him and not just because of the investigation he was doing between the demons. First he didn’t want to admit, but he fancied him and his straightforward style and didn’t forget how his dick tasted on that first night. Besides he knew that demons in this family didn’t like monogamy. He saw enough during the days he’s spent here. They liked having sex with each other and saw such relationships from a completely different point of view, not like in the stiff society Martin grew up in – although he always had the suspicion that it was strict only on the surface.  
  
Now this passionate little demon blew his mind off, too. This was the first time he longed for someone else than Dave to fuck him hard and when Brian probed a wet finger into him, he knew that the time was near when his wish will be granted. He let out a throaty groan as he felt another finger join the first and move around in his ass to make more room for something bigger that was rubbing against his ass with its wet tip.  
  
“You’re such a bitch in heat, aren’t you?” Brian chuckled and rammed his fingers harder into Martin, making him whine and moan in pleasure and he felt Brian’s nails dig into his butt. Then without much hesitation he could feel his tip press against his waiting hole and he pushed all the way in with one rough thrust, as if he knew what Martin needed. Then he realized that he really knew thanks to his energy that ran through the curly man’s body, burning his skin so very excitingly that he had to moan out loud with each rough thrust. Brian was not as long as David, but he could use his tool very well, making Martin shake and crave for more. He bucked against the thin man’s burning groin and let him fuck his ass quick and hard. He grabbed the tablecloth with both hands and cried out a loud “yes!” as Brian spanked his ass a few times, digging his nails hard into his soft flesh while his sharp teeth started biting and sucking his skin on his naked back.   
  
Martin went crazy from the bites, the spanks, the way Brian’s balls were smashing against his ass, from the quickly moving hard cock inside him and from the small hand that reached between his legs and started jerking him off with hard and fast moves, making him sweat and cry out loud.  
  
Then his whole body jerked and bucked against Brian harder as he came hard into his palm and his body clamped down hard on the demon’s cock. His eyes rolled back into his head from the intense pleasure. His knees nearly gave out, but Brian was holding him by his hips and kept on fucking him hard before pulling out and cumming all over his ass, panting and growling loud, making the panting curly man shiver and moan once more from the sensation. He found this so dirty and he realized that he liked it very much…  
  
“What a nice sight for the sore eyes…” they heard a chuckle from the dark and as Martin opened his eyes, he saw David leaning against the door with darkly shining eyes and a smug grin. Brian joined his laugh and spanked Martin’s ass once more before pulling up his trousers and buttoning it up.  
  
“You have quite a lover here, David” Brian winked at the taller man as he came closer to Martin, who still couldn’t move just fight for air.  
  
“I know. He is passionate and wonderful…” he said on a softer tone, looking into Martin’s eyes and helping him up.  
  
Martin watched him silently with his flushed face and swallowed hard when he felt Dave’s fingers stroke along his butt to collect some of Brian’s sperm and lick it off with a low moan before kissing his blond mate, letting him savor it too.  
  
“Dirty bitches…” Brian snickered with a broad grin and combed his hair back with his fingers.  
  
David just chuckled again and stroked Martin’s face. “Oh, don’t stop it just because I came in. You can go on in a much comfortable bed if you like. I just wanted to tell that I’m going out in the city for the night. You two made my appetite…” he winked and pressed another kiss on Martin’s lips. “Go, get him tiger!” he spanked his ass and grinned at Brian too, who was watching them with glowing eyes, the “challenge accepted” sign clear in his look.  
  
\---  
  
Martin woke up near 4 am when someone shook his shoulder. Opening his eyes he realized it was the still half-naked Brian, who looked at him with a frown.  
  
“You have to get up and come with me. The queen just told me that there was another murder” he said and hurried to the chair to put on his shirt and coat.  
  
Martin jumped out of the bed and quickly started getting dressed. “But how and when?”  
  
“Probably while you shoved your big cock into my ass and fucked me hard for the second time” he shrugged “And we will see how.”  
  
“But it’s not safe for me to go there, because of the police.”  
  
“The police don’t know anything about it yet, but we have to hurry so you can take a look at the scene before they show up. We have our connections that can give you some time to search for clues.”  
  
“Alright” Martin nodded and within a minute he was hurrying along the corridors with Brian, who seemed very pissed off. But Martin didn’t blame him at all.  
  
The scene was a few blocks away in a much smaller place than the main house they came from. From Brian he knew that the victim was a female demon from the family, who rarely visited the others. Her name was Yvonne and Martin saw that she was beautiful even in her death. She was naked and stretched out in that now familiar pose on the bloody bed, her heart missing. The curly man didn’t have to check for any signs of sexual encounter, he already knew that he would found evidence to that.  
  
“Dave came to see her tonight” Brian said standing near the wall to let Martin work, while another male demon tried to calm down the sobbing maid downstairs. She discovered her mistress’ body a while ago and sent a message to the main house.  
  
“So… she was his lover as well?”  
  
“Yes. But you know, he wasn’t the only one who slept with her time after time.”  
  
Martin looked back at the other man, who was staring at the dead woman with a hard and sad expression. “I guess you were one of those others.”  
  
“Yes. She was a nice person and a good teacher of our kind. She had a bright future ahead of her in the Clan.”  
  
“I see” Martin nodded and tried to fight the uneasy feelings that filled his heart when he heard that she used to be one of Dave’s lovers as well. But he slowly exhaled and concentrated on emptying his head to examine the scene objectively.   
  
He moved closer to the body and started observing her surroundings too. Glimpsing at her hands he saw that one was closed as if she grabbed something hard before dying. Martin took a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully opened his fingers. It was a golden cuff-link with some unique bluish stone in the middle. Its edge was bloody and not from the victim’s palm, but probably it was her blood. He suspected that she managed to close it in her palm to leave a sign behind, indicating who her killer was. Martin knew that he saw this cuff-link somewhere before, but couldn’t figure out where. Even so he carefully packed it away in the handkerchief and crouched next the bed, looking for further clues. He went around the bed and leant down, humming to himself as he stared at a spot on the carpet.  
  
“Found something else?” Brian asked on a neutral tone, but he couldn’t fool Martin. Not anymore. He knew that the short demon was trying to hold his anger and sadness back and hide them behind his mask.  
  
“It’s possible” Martin nodded and followed the blood stains that led to the bathroom. There wasn’t much blood on the floor, just some dirt and broken perfume bottles. “She tried to fight the killer here, but I’m pretty sure that he finished her off on the bed. There’s not enough blood here” he said frowning as he bent down to examine the mess on the floor and take some samples from everything, putting them in different small vials. And he didn’t say out loud that probably she wouldn’t have been able to hide the cuff-link in her palm if her heart was already ripped out of her chest there in the bathroom. He stood up and took some notes in his little black book.  
  
“We should go now. The police is on its way” they heard a deep voice and as Martin looked towards the door, he saw that demon with the wide shoulders who was called Trent.  
  
Brian nodded to him and looked back at Martin “Are you finished?”  
  
“Yes. Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to meet my boss here.”  
  
Martin passed the short demon and followed Trent, but noticed that Brian looked back at the body once more, quickly wiping a tear away from his eye. The curly man tactfully turned forward again, as if he didn’t see anything, but wrote a few lines in his book.  
  
“That fucking bastard…” Brian mumbled under his nose when they were already sitting in the carriage pulled by beautiful black horses.  
  
“We will find who’s doing this” Trent said on a calm tone, eyeing Martin.  
  
“Yes” the blond man nodded and felt a little uneasy under the heavy stare of the big black eyes. He felt the pressure grow on him and Brian’s next comment didn’t help either.  
  
“I think, you should go and see David. He’s in the queen’s chamber and is very upset. He might need you.”  
  
Martin swallowed hard and just nodded before looking out of the window, watching as the carriage ran on the muddy cobbles.

 

_To be continued..._

 


End file.
